los dias de escuela
by jvkunn
Summary: una historia que incluira dramas del pasado presente e incluso numerosos antescedentes puede que contengan algunos spoilers de la trama principal pero es una historia original narra los echos de jv un chico frio y misterioso que no habla de su pasado lucy una chica carismatica y de muy mal caracter pero con buenos sentimientos sabrina una chica distante y solitaria.
1. Chapter 1

Los días de escuela cap 1: el comienzo

-El día recién comenzaba y ya presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, primer día de clases siempre significaba una verdadera molestia para mí no solo por el hecho de que no le caigo a los profesores sino de que siempre me acosan o se me tiran encima las chicas mas molestas de todas, hmp un día tendré que fingir una novia para que me dejen en paz

Esa era una mañana importante para un joven apodado jv por las iníciales de su nombre, ese día comenzaba a asistir a un instituto nuevo y como no conocía a nadie se sentía fatigado, nunca le ha gustado dar buenas impresiones ya que nadie le agrada como es, esta vez volvería a su pueblo natal por lo que volvería a encontrarse con sus amigos de la infancia, que se olvidaron de él o almenas eso era lo que él pensaba.

Mientras jv enojado se dirigía en su auto hacia su nueva casa, en el edificio de una chica una pelea ocurría o más bien una discusión esta chica era llamada lucy y era la rebelde de la familia, salía a donde quisiera, cuando quisiera, pero claro si su hermana sabri no se enteraba, porque si lo hacía, era mejor que no fuera, ya que al regresar le darían el discurso más largo de su vida y eso justamente estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, lucy estaba harta de escuchar "y si te pasa algo que" o el típico "tu estas bajo mi techo y son mis reglas", estaba cansada y agotada había estado toda la noche en una celebración y como siempre animaba todo se había agotado más de lo normal.

-ya ¿sabes qué? Ahora tu palabrerío me largo *toma su chaqueta y se va por la ventana*

-ven aquí jovencita mira que a estas horas no debes andar por hay

-deja de darme ordenes Sabrina, tú no eres madre

-…

Luego de decir eso lucy empezó a bajar por la escalera de emergencias y un rumbo desconocido pero sabía algo esa misma mañana debía asistir a clase a hablar con su amiga para quedarse en su casa porque estaba tan molesta que no soportaría volver a la suya en un largo tiempo, sabía que había lastimado a su hermana con esas palabras ya que ella aun no superaba la pérdida de su madre y padre aquella noche, "claro no era algo fácil pero no para morirse" pensaba ella, ella fue la única que no lloro al enterarse del su muerte, incluso en el funeral no derramo ni una lagrima, a pesar de las miradas de odio que le daban, todo se debía a que ella siempre quiso resaltar pero quedaba opacada por su hermana en todo mejores calificaciones, mejor atuendo, incluso todos los chicos morían por ella, pero claro a ella solo le interesaba uno que ya ni estaba cerca de ellas, lo conoció cuando eran muy pequeños y no lo pudo olvidar, "ilusa, piensa que regresara, puras mentiras…tonta hermana mayor" el odio por su hermana crecía cada día que un chico le hablaba para preguntar por ella, o le daban regalos para que se los llevara, "¿es que soy tan espantosa acaso?" eso se repetía a diario, un nuevo día estaba iniciando y allí estaba ella sin maletín ni libros corriendo por la acera rumbo a su escuela sin saber que en ese mismo instante en otra dirección, el chico de los sueños de su hermana se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar…..acaso ¿será el destino quien decidirá juntarles a ambos, o los recuerdos saldrán a la luz algún dia?


	2. Chapter 2

La ciudad era similar a como la recordaba, puede que algunos edificios hayan sido reestructurados y otros desaparecieron pero eso no le interesaba, solamente quería llegar a casa, su viejo hogar, ese que abandono hace mucho tiempo, el cual posee un pasado que quisiera olvidar.

Flash Back

Estaba de primavera un chico de unos 6 años se encontraba mirando un lago desde un pequeño puerto que daba hacia el centro con la mirada perdida en su reflejo una pequeña de unos 8 años se le acerco y se sentó a su lado

-oye ¿Por qué tan solo en un día tan soleado?

-…

-¿me estas ignorando?

En ese momento la chica le dio un empujón y el chico cayó al agua de cabeza y ya que no sabía nadar se fue hundiendo en el agua luchando por salir de ella, mientras la pequeña gritaba por ayuda, pero ya que nadie escuchaba decidió saltar con el chico y tras un gran esfuerzo logro llegar a la orilla con el chico desmayado

-vamos…resiste…por favor…*con lagrimas en los ojos*

La chica desesperada e inconscientemente le hacía presión en el estomago para intentar ayudarlo y en eso el chico comenzó a toser pero recobro la conciencia

-¿q…quien eres…?

-emm…y…yo soy…

-olvídalo mejor dime ¡¿Por qué me empujaste al agua?!

-eso fue un accidente…

-¡casi muero por tu culpa!

-pero…también vives…por mi ayuda

-tsk…no he escuchado tu nombre

-¿debería decírtelo? *con tono arrogante*

-luego de casi ahogarme, eso y mucho mas

-¡ja! ¿Y tú quien te crees para ordenarme cosas?

-¡yo soy el chico que se convertirá en la estrella más grande del mundo!

-wow, me impresionas, y ¿cuál es el nombre de esa "famosa" estrella?

-y…yo pregunte primero así que respóndeme

-bueno bueno, mi nombre es Sabrina, pero mis amigas me llaman sabri *cierra los ojos y le sonríe*

-sabri…

-¿estás sordo o qué? Te dije que mis amigas me llamaban así, ¿qué te da derecho de llamarme de esa manera?

-ya te dije, seré la estrella más grande del mundo, así que te llamare como guste

-que carácter, no he escuchado tu nombre enano, de seguro que da risa y no lo quieres decir jajaja

-¡grr no es así!, mi nombre es…difícil…de pronunciar…

-jajaja a ver dame las letras de tu nombre

-las letras…son…j y…v…

-pues ese será tu nombre ahora

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-jv será tu nombre ahora enano, debo irme nos veremos mañana aquí no llegues tarde enano

-o…oye ¡no me digas así!

-jajaja, te ves lindo enojado ¿sabes?

En ese momento la chica comenzó a correr con rumbo desconocido mientras el pequeño se quedaba observándola, era la primera vez que una chica hablaba con el y estaba completamente sonrojado.

Fin Flashback  
-tsk…porque recordar eso en este momento…justo cuando pensé que lo olvidaría por siempre

Al dar vuelta en una esquina y andar perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto a una pequeña de 14 años que iba corriendo por la calle hasta el último momento

-¡oye cuidado!

-¿eh?

Luego de eso solamente pudo escucharse un fuerte golpe y como varios objetos caían al suelo acompañados de una chica la cual debido al golpe había ido a parar contra un farol de luz que estaba cerca de la acera y se encontraba completamente inconsciente en el piso

-tsk… ¿Qué hice?...

El corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y sin cuestionar nada recogió sus cosas y la monto en su auto para llevarla al hospital pues la chica tenía heridas graves a simple vista además de estar inconsciente lo cual preocupaba más a jv

-mi primer día en este pueblo…no ya no es un pueblo como pensé…ahora es una gran ciudad…tsk en que ando pensando…debo apurarme a llevar a esta chica al hospital *la mira mientras conduce* por favor resiste…no te vayas a morir…

Jv conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital pero tuvo que dar muchas vueltas ya que no estaba familiarizado con las avenidas o la ruta además de que tenía una gran inquietud dentro…el sentía que…ya conocía a esa chica


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasaba lento cuando estaba sola en su casa, sola…odiaba ese sentimiento, si quisiera podría estar con alguien más en ese momento, pero no, ella tenía que esperarlo…ella le prometió esperarlo…así pasara sola el resto de su vida…-le esperaría. Eso era lo que pasaba en la mente de la joven Sabrina la chica más popular de su ciudad a la que todos querían pero ella solo quería una persona…ella quería a ese amor de la infancia que vio solo dos veces, sabía que sería muy difícil pero ella quisiera volverle a ver…para dejar de sentir ese vacío, lo que no sabía era que en ese mismo instante, su pequeña hermana yacía en el asiento de ese chico, claro no en las condiciones que alguna chica quisiera, estaba toda golpeada e inconsciente mientras el chico iba lo más rápido posible al hospital equivocándose muchas veces, ya que, las calles que él conocía ya no eran las mismas, todo había cambiado…en tan solo 10 años de su partida.

-tsk… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan diferente…?solo quiero ayudarla…donde esta ese hospital

-g...gira...a…a la derecha…

-¿eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?

-¿v…ves a a…alguien más aquí?...debe ser por eso…que me llevaste por el medio…

-veo que despiertas…fue un accidente…

-no…se…nota…

-no te vayas a morir en mi asiento nuevo oíste *riendo*

-¿a…así que el asiento eh?... ¿y…y que si lo hago?

-te voy a bajar del auto

-qu…que malo… (Y lindo) en ese cruce a la izquierda…y llegamos…

-bien resiste solo un poco mas

-oye…ya aguante tus 24 vueltas a la ciudad… ¿crees que no aguantare 15 minutos más?

-ya te dije…en mi asiento no

-jajaja…eres chistoso... ¿y como te llamas…el héroe de sus crímenes?

-dime jv…así me llamo

-hmmm (ese nombre…me es familiar…pero…de donde…) yo soy lucy

-¿la descuidada?

-¡ja! Y… ¿y tú qué? Jv...¿El bromista…?

-pues no suena mal…podría tenerlo en cuenta

-idiota…estaciónate dentro del hospital…es más rápido

-hmmm de acuerdo, mandona

-idiota…jeje ya llegamos…

Nada más al estacionar jv tomo a la pequeña lucy en brazos y corrió a la recepción estaba tan preocupado que no noto que se llevo a dos enfermeras y tres pacientes por el medio en su ruta, pero eso no le importaba…solo quería ver a esa chica bien y poder irse de allí. Ya tenía 2 horas en espera mientras le hacían unos chequeos y placas a la chica.

-de saber que tardaba tanto…me habría ido hace mucho…

-(que caballeroso de tu parte)

-tsk ¿otra vez tu? Ya cállate

-(oblígame)

-tsk ya verás…

-oye niño, ¿con quién hablas?

-¿eh? C…con nadie *sorrajado* (estas me las pagas)

-mmm ya veo… ¿eres amigo de mi hermana o algo?

-¿t…tu hermana? (¿qué hago?…no puedo decirle que fui el que la atropello…)

-joven, su novia ya se encuentra bien solo tuvo unas lesiones leves, debe guardar reposo absoluto por 2 semanas para su recuperación.

-(¿novio?…este chico…nunca lo había visto antes…) ¿hermana estas bien?

-(con que su novia eh…jeje ya verás) gracias por preocuparte cariño *lo abraza e ignora a su hermana*

-*bajito* ¿q…que haces?

-sígueme la corriente…esto es tu culpa*bajito igual*

- como no estarlo princesa…un poco mas y no la cuentas

-_uy_ que exagerado eres

-oigan…no soy de papel saben…

-a cierto…jv ella es mi hermana, Sabrina mi hermana

-oh…un placer cuñadita *le sonríe y le da la mano*

-j…j…j…jv…

Sabrina estaba en shock…allí estaba el chico de sus sueños…su amor de la infancia estaba con su hermana…ese era un sueño no, era una pesadilla para ella no resistió mas su vista se nublo…se había desmayado.


End file.
